Help:Song article guideline
This page outlines the guidelines for a song page on the Vocaloid Wiki. Everyone is encouraged to create new song articles, but be sure to familiarize yourself with this page first! Introduction Please put some effort into making new song pages; make it more than just an image and lyrics. Having at least one derivative present is also recommended. If a page is still not fully completed, place at the top of a page to indicate that it's not quite done. Song pages with no usable content (blank, poorly formatted, or otherwise) will be deleted unless a sign is present and someone is working to develop the article. You are encouraged to sandbox the article until you feel the page is of good quality. General layout These are examples of the basic structure of a song page, and can be used to build a new article. Replace sections as necessary (for example, please don't leave "Hatsune Miku" if your song isn't sung by Miku, and remove "Nico Nico Pedia" if your song doesn't have a Nico Nico Pedia page). |-|Japanese= |-|Chinese= |-|Korean= |-|English= Song titles Page naming Songs with titles in the Latin alphabet (the alphabet that English, Spanish, and many other languages use) keep their names for page naming. * A song named "Crystalline" would have a page named Crystalline. * A song named "Quiero un Dinosaurio" would have a page named Quiero un Dinosaurio. * A song named "Vise de îndrăgostit" would have a page named Vise de îndrăgostit. Songs in non-Latin alphabets or scripts have the original title followed by romanization (not English!) in parentheses. * "Метелица"→Метелица (Metelitsa) * "今生如夢"→今生如夢 (Gam1 Sang1 Jyu4 Mung6) * "별"→별 (Byeol) * "おじゃま虫"→おじゃま虫 (Ojama Mushi) NOT おじゃま虫 (Stickybug) Words of foreign origin (usually from English) are kept in the origin language (again, usually English) during romanization. * "러시안 룰렛"→러시안 룰렛 (Russian Roulette) NOT 러시안 룰렛 (Reosian Reulret) * "えれくとりっく・えんじぇぅ"→えれくとりっく・えんじぇぅ (Electric Angel) NOT えれくとりっく・えんじぇぅ (Erekutorikku・Enjyeu) Translated titles can go in the song box of a page. Redirects For the convenience of people using the search bar or linking to a song page from a another page, it's recommended that you create a redirect. The Vocaloid Wiki creates redirects from English titles and romanized titles. * I'll Make you Miku Miku'ed redirects to みくみくにしてあげる♪ (Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪). * Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru redirects to みくみくにしてあげる♪ (Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪). * Rain of Dreams redirects to 梦之雨 (Mèng zhī Yǔ). * Sesang Kkeut-eseo redirects to 세상 끝에서 (Sesang Kkeut-eseo). The templates , , and help keep track of these and sort them out into the category Redirected song titles; please don't forget to add them! Song box The is a template that condenses and summarizes the basic information of the song and allows the embedding of links. * |■_id = *: This lets you link to external websites where someone can enjoy a song. However, please note that Vocaloid Wiki does not link to uploads by an unrecommended translator. (This applies to all pages.) ** |nnd_id = *:: Niconico Video *:: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm11398357→|nnd_id = sm11398357 *:: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/nm20024034→|nnd_id = nm20024034 ** |yt_id = *:: YouTube *:: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ→|yt_id = dQw4w9WgXcQ *:: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Odjy0CHW9XI&index=7&list=PL3AA6739B91333AFB→|yt_id = Odjy0CHW9XI ** |bb_id = *:: bilibili *:: http://www.bilibili.com/video/av1796256/→|bb_id = 1796256 ** |pp_id = *:: piapro *:: http://piapro.jp/t/KToM→|pp_id = KToM *::* If you encounter a link like http://piapro.jp/content/es7uj48x6bvcbtgy, clicking on "作品のシェアリンク" reveals a link usable in the song box. ** |sc_id = *:: SoundCloud *:: https://soundcloud.com/porter-robinson/sad-machine→|sc_id = porter-robinson/sad-machine * |■_comment = *: This allows comments to appear after a link in case something special about the link needs to be noted. For example, it's good to note that the YouTube video is not an official upload and has English subtitles (|yt_comment = reprint, subbed) or that a particular official upload is unavailable (|nnd_comment = deleted), or that . * |singer = *: This is where you list who is featured in a song. *: |singer = Hatsune Miku *: |singer = Kagamine Len Kagamine Rin (chorus) *:* A singer with less important or prominent roles in a song (for example, chorus) can be displayed with smaller text by wrapping their name in . This is optional. *: |singer = IA, Aoki Lapis, Hakaine Maiko Taishi (rap) *:* ( creates a line break. Think of it as the enter key on your keyboard.) *:* Besides Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku, we also have categories for songs with multiple singers; see Category:Japanese songs for an example listing of the Japanese versions of these categories. * |producer = *: This is where you list who participated in the creation of a song and its video. *: |producer = kemu (music, lyrics) hatsuko (illust) ke-sanβ (video) *: |producer = Hobonichi-P *:* If only one person did all aspects of a song and video, listing what they did is optional. * |songtitle = *: This is where you list titles of a song. Including romanization, where applicable, is encouraged. You can also include translated titles here. This is highly encouraged, but if you can't find an English title please don't use Google Translate! Not including one is fine. *: |songtitle = "ECHO" *: |songtitle = "モザイクロール" Official English: Mozaik Role *: |songtitle = "恋は戦争" Romaji: Koi wa Sensou Official English: EAGER LOVE REVENGE English: Love is War *: |songtitle = "梦之雨" Traditional Chinese: 夢之雨 Pinyin: Mèng zhī Yǔ English: Rain of Dreams *: |songtitle = "Суддя" Romanization: Suddya Official Russian: Судья Official English: The Judge * |uploaddate = *: The upload dates of a song's video. Only the upload dates of official uploads are included. If a song has no upload date (has not been uploaded), like Star Story, then use |uploaddate = none to hide the grey bar where upload date is presented. *: |uploaddate = January 1, 2009 *: |uploaddate = July 15, 2010 (NND) & January 19, 2014 (YT) *: |uploaddate = none * |viewcount = *: The view counts that a song has on a website. It is always rounded down. Only the viewcounts of official uploads are included. If a song's view count is indeterminable, like Tremolo Fly, then use |viewcount = none. Otherwise, the page will be automatically marked as having a formatting issue. *:* Vocaloid Wiki also adds view count categories to songs; see Category:Notable songs by website for a list of possible categories. *: |viewcount = 540,900+ *: |viewcount = 6,676,040+ (NND) and 39,000+ (YT) *: |viewcount = none * |image = *: The name of an image that illustrates the song. See here for help on how to upload an image to the Vocaloid Wiki. It's recommended that you name your images descriptively; Default (2).jpg isn't exactly the most helpful file name out there. *: |image = World Is Mine.jpg *: |image = Sasakure.UK - Hello, Planet.jpg *'color' (optional): The color of: Singer, title, producer, and links. See the Color Guide page for help. **OPTIONAL: Match the color in the song box, with the derivative box. About the Background Background '' provides information about the song that is more in depth than goes in the song box. Some things that can be talked about: *Producer / author's comments (such as may be found in the video description of the upload, or the author's Niconico My List comment) *Album listings *Nico Nico Weekly Ranking records *The plot to the song. If it's a series, a link to the series is encouraged. *Musical genre, instruments mainly used, song tempo, mood *Information about the PV *Controversies / issues regarding the song *A link to the featured VOCALOID's relevant "songs featuring page" (if the song is in the page) *Album-exclusive derivatives, such has remixes (a simple mention is fine; links to illegal YouTube reprints are forbidden) '''These points are mainly guides; and are all optional'. If there's any other information that you consider relevant, it can be added here. Please remember to be objective; don't state personal opinions within the article. (For instance, don't say "This is a wonderful song" or "This is a horrible cover.") Keep opinions in the comments. Quotes It is common, and often beneficial, to include a direct quote in a song article via the template. Please only quote persons who directly participated in the creative process surrounding the song, particularly the producer, lyricist, or illustrator. Please also provide the source of the quote (normally the video upload or the author's blog/website); this can be done either via the template's source parameter or with a tag. Lastly, please keep the quote reasonably short, normally four lines or under. If more space needed, it is probably a better idea to paraphrase the information and put it in another area of the Background section. About the Succeeding versions This section is for official later versions of the song. This means versions done by the same author or versions officially associated with the author. Use the template for this section. Songs / videos that go to the Succeeding versions include: *Remix / remasters of the song *Append / demo versions of the song *Producer's self covers *Promotional Videos (a common example is Exit Tunes' PVs; usually, they would upload a short PV of the song featured in their album) *Official concert footage of songs; the videos endorsed by Crypton are listed here. No other concert footage apart from those videos may be linked to on the Vocaloid Wiki. Notice: Please do not use in this section, as it is deprecated and being slowly phased out. Lyrics Translation is an art; interpretation and translation can vary, especially when a song includes wordplay or complex metaphors. For this reason, lyrics translations that have not been approved or written by the song's producer are not included. Unofficial English translations belong on the Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki. If the lyrics are not written in the Latin alphabet (the alphabet that English, Spanish, and many other languages use), adding the romanization of the lyrics is obligatory. However, please note that many online "language A to romanization" converters can be as inaccurate as those Chinese-to-English machine translations that you make fun of, so please take care and proofread what you get. This is especially true in Japanese, where a set of kanji can have multiple readings; 一人 can plausibly be pronounced as hitori, ichinin, hitonin, or (in the names of people) Kazuto and Kazuhito, while 君 as an honorific is kun and 君 as a pronoun is kimi. English lyrics * English lyrics are relatively simple. Code Result Romanized lyrics * Vocaloid Wiki uses a table layout to present lyrics that have romanization. The original lyrics are on the left and the romanization is on the right. Code Result Lyrics with an official translation * An official English translation can be added to the right of the romanization. (Remember, it has to be official.) Code Result Shared lyrics * Sometimes an editor may choose to style a set of lines differently because they are part of the chorus or bridge, or simply because they are extremely special. For more, see here. Remember that this styling is optional, not mandatory. Lyrics with multiple singers * Color-coding can be used to indicate who is singing what lines. A good example can be seen here. Derivatives This section is for derivatives of the song. These include remixes, arrangements, fanmade PVs, dance PVs, covers, and spin-offs. Derivatives are presented with the template, created specifically for this purpose. Below its the source code and a brief use of the template. Any derivative listed must show some effort, either in the tuning or in the video. It may not be perfect, but it should be obvious the derivative author did his/her best with it. So basically, if a derivative is really, obviously low-quality, do not list it. Additionally, official games PVs and concert footage should not be included in this section, and album-exclusive derivatives should simply be mentioned in the article's Background section. In order to prevent the layout from going odd, place at the very end of the Derivatives section. (This is not needed if you are using , in which case is added for you.) Derivatives *'title' (necessary): The title of the derivative. For example, "Piko's Cover", or "Glider's Fanmade PV", etc. The romaji (english) is available if the original derivative's title is specific. *'nnd_id' (optional; depending on where the derivative is uploaded): A Niconico reprint / link to the derivative. *'pp_id' or piapro_id: (optional; depending on where the derivative is uploaded): A PiaPro reprint / link to the derivative. *'yt_id' (optional; depending on where the derivative is uploaded): A YouTube reprint / link to the derivative. *'bb_id' (optional; depending on where the derivative is uploaded): A bilibili reprint / link to the derivative. *'sc_id' (optional; depending on where the derivative is uploaded): A SoundCloud reprint / link to the derivative. *'etc:' Et cetera parameter, appears at the bottom of the mentioned broadcast links. Can be used for whatever suits the editor; is invisible when not in use. *'_comment:' These parameters allow a written note at the right of the broadcast's link. *'singer' (optional; depending on the type of derivative): The singers in the derivative. *'author' (necessary): The uploader / producer / illustrator of the derivative. *'category' (necessary): There are several groups to the derivative. Some of the groups include: Chorus, VOCALOID cover, Human cover, Hand-drawn PV, MMD PV, Cosplay PV, -Project DIVA- extend PV, Arrangement, etc. *'description' (optional): A brief explanation explaining the derivative. *'color' (optional): The color to the header / title in the template. See the Color Guide page for help. Derivatives tabber For pages with more than a few derivatives, tabs need to be utilized. Of course, there's a special template for this: . Just put the derivatives in the proper categories and voila! About Other media appearances This is the place for listing (in prose form) a song's concert appearances and appearances in/as any novels, manga, sheet music collections, plays, etc. Do not include offsite links to concert videos, as they are highly prone to deletion for copyright infringement. Additionally, please do not use the Derivatives template in this section. About the Game list Game appearances should be listed in , along with URLs to the relevant Nico and/or YouTube footage. More parameters: With Niconico and YouTube, you will not needs to include the full URLs, just the identifiers. Nico's will generally start with nm or sm followed by a random string of numbers/letters, while YouTube's will just be the string of numbers/letters that follow watch?v=. About Trivia Although they are present on some pages, Trivia sections are discouraged. Most of the time their information can be included in the background section. There are special cases, however, where a Trivia section is necessary, such as "ダブルラリアット (Double Lariat)". About the Gallery You can use the following template or file This section is for displaying relevant images related to the song. Notice that fanart is forbidden in this section, whether if it's related to the song or not (the image must be official or have some degree of validity). Some valid options for this sections are: *Promotional artwork or images done by the persons who participated in the song. *If the song is featured anywhere in a Project Diva game, the modules for the song. *If the song is featured anywhere in a concert, the concert costumes. *If the illustrator of the song has made any work / doujinshi, a cover of the song. *If the song has related merchandising like figurines. *If the song has images related to the previous cases, like the concept arts that inspired a particular Project Diva's module, or a image that inspired a particular figurine. Remember, these points are mainly guides; and are all optional. About the External links The External links section lists relevant links to the song. Try to keep the links as simple as possible; see Wikipedia:External links#External links section. A song's external links section can have any or all of four possible sections: Official, Articles, Lyrics, and Downloads. *[ Link name] *[ Link name] *[ Link name] *[ Link name] *[ Link name] *[ Link name] *[ Link name] *[ Link name] *'Official' is for links to the song's website or webpage, relevant entries from author's blog, official uploads of illustrations used in the video (normally on Pixiv or deviantArt), and the like. *'Articles' is for entries about the song on other wikis and databases, such as 初音ミク Wiki, VocaDB, Niconico Pedia, and Pixiv Encyclopedia. There are also wikis specifically about the Putin-P series, The Evillious Chronicles, and Kagerou Project. *'Lyrics' is for song lyric webpages. These are often on translators' or romaji converters' blogs, although AnimeLyrics stands out as having many lyric entries for many Vocaloid songs. *'Downloads' is for links to off-vocals, karaoke versions, sheet music, and whatnot. Official MP3 downloads may also be listed here, but ABSOLUTELY NO linking to illegal MP3 downloads is permitted. If a song was released as a single, you can link to purchase sites in this section, but don't link to purchase sites for entire albums. Categorizing All song pages must be in a category. These are the primarily used categories. Category:Original songs Category: songs Category:Songs featuring Here are some other categories that certain song articles may be eligible for. Category:Song featured in Concert Category:Song featured in Game Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Bilingual songs Category:Demonstration songs Additionally, depending of the view count and site of the original upload, the song may be eligible for one or more of the categories listed at Category:Notable songs by website. What to do next So, now you have a completed song page. Congratulations! There are a few more things you need to do, though, to make the song page easier to find. Besides, after all that work, you probably want to show your new article off anyway! * If the song producer (or producers) has a page, add the song in the Featured Works section of it with the Infobox song template. * The song may also be eligible for inclusion in the Category:Featured songs by Vocaloid listings, under the name of the Vocaloid who sings it. * Also, if the song is part of a series, be sure to update the series page. * Finally, don't forget redirects! They make a song much easier to find by directing alternate song titles to the proper page. For instance, Donut Hole and Doughnut Hole both redirect to ドーナツホール (Donut Hole), and 1/6 redirects to 1/6 -out of the gravity-. * There are thousands of VOCALOID songs that don't have articles here yet; for a list of some of the more notable ones please see Wiki projects:Priority Song Pages. Category:Vocaloid Wiki Manual of Style